Loves of the Avatar
by bloodyshadow1
Summary: Katara has an unexpected guest in Asami Sato and the two of them talk about loving the avatar in a way only the two of them could know. Korrasami though Korra doesn't really show up. Better than it sounds hopefully. Lots of Family Fluff so beware


Just a short Korrasami piece I wrote featuring Asami talking to Katara about loving the avatar. Korra isn't actually in it, but she's an important part and they're in a relationship so I count it Korrasami. I kind of wanted to see the two of them together talking about being the lover of the avatar since the two of them are really the only ones who could talk about it together. There aren't that many fics I could find with them so I figured I would write one It took longer than I thought, but I think it turned out okay, even if the end was a bit rushed. Anyway, I don't own legend of Korra and all that jazz. So without any further ado on with the story.

"I just made a pot of jasmine tea before you arrived, would you like some," the Southern Watertribe waterbender asked her guest.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Asami said diplomatically as she was nervous on the inside and didn't want to offend her host.

"Ah spoken like a true politician," the older woman said with a smile making Asami blush. The CEO was normally far more composed than this, but she was visiting the waterbender for a specific and, while not embarrassing reason, it was difficult to get all the emotions out the right way. "Luckily I've spent years around hundreds of politicians, diplomats, captains of industry, and know from experience which ones are the good ones and which ones are bad. Trust me my dear you're one of the good ones," she said placing a steaming mug in front of Asami.

Hearing such a legendary figure, especially one she respected so much, made Asami turn red with pride. "Not that I don't enjoy your company Asami, I know that even with the spirit portals open making travel faster the South Pole is a ways away from Republic City. I'm certain you didn't come all the way here just to have tea and chat with me."

"I had business in the South Pole," she said abashed, it wasn't entirely clear if she actually meant business being the CEO of a multibillion yuan company or if she meant personal business. "But do I really need a reason to visit the most beautiful waterbender in the world," Asami said laying it on pretty thick. Apparently even Asami realized that and grimaced as soon as the words left her mouth.

Her hostess just laughed though, a good honest laugh, "I know something is wrong, you are normally far more sincere and subtle with your compliments Asami. That one was an outright lie, the last person to call me beautiful was Aang," her laugh turning to a sad chuckle, "and that was before you were even born. Come now, why are you telling an old lady such as myself such outlandish lies when you have your own waterbender back home who is far more beautiful than I was in my prime?"

"Well like I said I have some business at the South Pole at the moment and I was wanted to talk to you about a few things," Asami said coming clean.

"Would one of those things be your girlfriend," Katara asked knowing the look on Asami's face, the look of someone in love and could barely think of anything else.

"Well yeah, her," Asami said looking down at her teacup smiling and blushing like a dork, "Korras my favorite thing to talk about." She was quite for a moment thinking about her girlfriend, her smile somehow growing even larger if that was possible, shaking her head though she eventually started speaking again. "But not just her, I also wanted to talk to you about you and… well Aang," Asami said nervously. "If that's okay," she added, "I mean I don't want to pry if it isn't okay to talk about him."

As soon as she mentioned the name of Katara's beloved husband and Korra's past life Katara felt a familiar ache in her chest. It was there every time something reminded her of Aang or someone said her love's name. Right after he died, it had been more than an ache, it had hurt more than any blade or fire that had ever touched her skin. Years ago merely hearing the name of her beloved would cause her to break down in a fit of tears. Now though, the ache felt like an old friend since she learned how to deal with the pain of loss. Instead of hiding from the pain or thinking of something else to make sure it never surfaced she smothered it with love and joy. Every time Aang's name was mentioned or something that reminded Katara of her avatar, she would delve deeper into a memory of their time together. Their first kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers, when they first became a couple without saying a word outside of Iroh's tea shop, every moment of their wedding, her beloved weeping without an ounce of shame when Bumi was born, and when Kya and Tenzin were born as well, a lifetime of good memories each time she remembered her husband. It had hurt, at times it had even seemed counterproductive, but in her mind, Katara knew she had no other choice, after all she couldn't just stop thinking about the love of her life, not even if she wanted too, so a little pain was worth it after the wonder life he had given her. It never went away, but then, Katara didn't want it too, it was now a part of her relationship with Aang now too.

"My favorite subject," Katara said echoing Asami with a smile. "It's sweet of you to be worried about me, but Aang has been gone for more than 20 years nothing makes me happier than talking about him. I don't think I've ever met someone so full of love and warmth than that man, Bumi comes close and so does Ikki. Maybe I'm bias since I grew up with Aang seeing him do the amazing things he's done, but if they had a contest, Aang would put those two to shame and the three of them would love every moment of it," Katara sigh wistfully. "What would you like to talk about," Katara asked snapping out of her nostalgic bliss.

"Well now that I know it's okay, there are actually a lot of questions I wanted to ask," Asami started. Clearing her throat, "but what I came here to ask was, if after everything you've been through, with Aang, and without him… was it worth it?"

That last part she whispered, forcing Katara to strain her old ears, sitting back she thought about what the CEO was asking. "Every moment of pain and sadness," Katara said with as much conviction as the most powerful waterbender in the world could muster, "Aang made my life wonderful every day we were together and his memories kept me going after he passed. But I don't think you came here to ask that, especially since I have a feeling you already have an answer for yourself," she said taking hold of Asami's hand and giving her an encouraging smile.

"I-I," Asami started, but when she saw the warmth in Katara's eyes she stopped as her eyes started to tear up. Instead, Asami reached into her bag and pulled out a red lacquered wooden case and placed it on the table. Katara looked at the case and without saying a word asked if she could open it and Asami nodded.

The older woman reached out and opened the case, the insides were covered in soft red flocking, Asami's color. It served to as a nice contrast to the blue jade pendant of the betrothal necklace that lay within and the crimson ribbon that it was tied to. Gingerly Katara picked it up so she could get a closer look. It was slightly larger than a normal betrothal necklace, Asami had broken the stone up into five sections, each of the four elements were on a ring on the outside with half a gear and water drop merged together. "This is lovely Asami, I've rarely seen such detail or love put into a betrothal necklace, even by our master carvers," the waterbender said in awe of the CEO's skill.

"Well I said I had business in the South, just not Future Industries business," Asami said embarrassed a bit.

"It's okay to be nervous Asami," Katara said placing the necklace back in its case and taking the nonbender's hands, "scared even. There's no shame in feeling human, especially when it comes to me, after all I know better than anyone about loving the avatar than anyone alive."

"I do love Korra," Asami said with conviction as the words began to pour out, "but I'm scared of losing her, she's always going to be in danger, people will always be after for her life, she'll never just be mine. I know it's selfish but-," she choked on the tears she didn't know were falling.

"I know Asami," Katara said gently, "I know that feeling of dread that you feel in your stomach every time she goes off on an avatar mission and you have to stay behind, unsure if it will be the last time you see the one you love. That she might die trying to save some far away village that you've never heard of, when all you want is for her to be beside you. It's okay Asami to feel that way I know I did and I'm willing to bet that everyone who has ever loved the avatar as much as the two of us has felt the same way," Katara said pulling the crying girl into an embrace.

"H-how did you get over it, the fear I mean," Asami asked trying to escape the older woman's embrace but Katara was just too strong and Asami couldn't force herself to try that hard. Before she became Korra's girlfriend it had been years since anyone had hugged her like this, not since her mother was killed. But after the two of them came out Asami had gotten hugs from Senna, Pema, Su, Kya, and dozens of other women congratulating her or welcoming Asami into the family, this was a mother's hug though and it felt right.

"Korra might die tomorrow Asami, whether you're there or not," Katara said to the crying girl who looked up with her big beautiful green eyes. "I know it sounds harsh, but it's true, death is part of life my dear, and love. I know the truth doesn't that make it hurt any less, but it makes it all the more precious. We often love against our will Asami, I couldn't stop loving Aang, not that I tried that hard mind you. Even when I knew I would have to share him with the world, even after he died. I learned early that the avatar's life was full of danger, despite that it was either live with him and stand beside him, or run away and live alone with the pain of hurting the man I loved. The latter wasn't an option, so I decided to stay with him," Katara said giving Asami a pat on the back, "I can't make the choice for you Asami, you've already experienced more loss than most your age, more than anyone your age should. I know the possibility of losing Korra scares you too, but my advice is that if you're going to lose her definitely if you walk away from your relationship. But if Korra does die tomorrow, don't you want to be by her side if she does?"

"Yeah," Asami said sniffing a bit as she wiped away her tears and started to smile, "I do."

"Then you know your answer," Katara said with her face bursting into a grin, she slid the necklace in the case over to Asami who took it and started to leave. "Oh and Asami," Katara said as the nonbender made it to her door, "one last thing to think about, from one woman who loved the avatar to another. The avatar will always belong to the world, it's simply in their nature, and it isn't wrong to want them all to yourself. But remember, Korra might always have to put time in to protect the world, but every second she has to herself she'd want to spend it with you."

"Thank you Master Katara," Asami said giving the kindly old waterbending master a bow.

"You can just call me Katara dear, we're family."


End file.
